Unstoppable Force
Summary Unstoppable Force is an Eternal who has lived in the Time Tree since it's creation. He embodies the concept of destruction within the Time Tree. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C Name: Unstoppable Force Origin: Seinarukana -The Spirit of Eternity Sword 2 Gender: Male Age: Existed since the beginning of the multiverse Classification: Eternal, Destroyer of All Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acausality (Type 4; Eternals are freed from the time axis in which they were born, and all memories of them are erased, and history is rewritten so that they never existed within that time axis), Fate Manipulation (Eternity Swords have the ability to manipulate the fate of entire worlds), Immortality (Type 1), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Unstoppable Force is the embodiment of the concept of destruction within the Time Tree, and can attack with the embodiment of destruction), Abstract Existence (Type 1; The souls of Eternals are non-physical and are conceptual things which aren't bound by distance or space. Unstoppable Force is the embodiment of the concept of destruction within the Time Tree), Power Nullification, Portal Creation (Can traverse dimensions and go to any world. Which allows Eternals to travel to places outside time and space, and to other multiverses), Fire Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Life Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse level (Embodies the concept of destruction within the Time Tree, which has an infinite number of branches, containing an infinite number of universes, all of which are contained in a huge dimensional space, on a higher dimensional level than a universe) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists in The Root of the Time Tree, which is outside of time, and in which the concept of time doesn't exist) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Fury- His Eternity Sword which is apart of his body, it's entire existence embodies destruction, and it can't be used for any other purpose but to destroy. Intelligence: Unable to think, and is purely focused on destruction, as it's an incarnation of pure rage. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eternal': Unstoppable Force is an Eternal, upon becoming an Eternal, the person's body and age become fixed, as they are freed from the time axis in which they are born. All memories of them are erased, and history is rewritten so that they never existed. *'Violent Power': The embodiment of destruction, the flames that cover his fist burn all things to ash and returns their mana to The Root *'Violent Defense': Unstoppable Force uses his power as the primordial embodiment of destruction to nullify all red and green damage done to him. Characters with the red and green attributes can manipulate life, nature, wind, and fire. All such abilities will be nullified by his defense. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seinarukana -The Spirit of Eternity Sword 2 Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Tier 1